The body of a subscriber terminal device such as e.g. a mobile station typically comprises two cover parts, a so-called A cover and a B cover, of which the A cover forms the front part of the device body and the B cover the rear part of the body. In addition, the device comprises some kind of cover or corresponding for closing the battery space in other words the accumulator space of the device. The accumulator may also be integrated into the cover, in which case one speaks about a so-called accumulator packet. In that case, there is no separate cover in the device; instead the accumulator packet forms a part of the outer cover of the device. An accumulator packet is herein used to mean such an arrangement in which the accumulator is integrated into the cover structure.
The accumulator cover may also be responsible for pressing the accumulator against the device structure to prevent the accumulator from moving. It is, however, possible that excessive clearance is created between the cover and the rest of the device structure, in which case the cover is not pressing the accumulator with a sufficient force. At least part of the clearance may be created in the manufacture phase, and it may naturally increase as a result of abrasion caused by use. If the accumulator cover, due to a clearance, manages to move too much, also the accumulator may move, which may cause problems in the current supply of the device. If the locking of the accumulator cover fails to hold, the cover may even open by itself, in which case the accumulator may fall off its space.
The goal of the invention is to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages and to achieve a solution by means of which one can get the attachment and locking of an accumulator cover, accumulator packet or other cover part, removable and attachable by the user, to the device structure more dependable than before, and thus also the operating reliability of the device better than before.